


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [24]
Category: Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Diddy and Donkey Kong try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.
Series: Yes, It's Pepper [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845469





	Yes, It's Pepper

(Donkey Kong and Diddy approach the black dispenser. DK presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)

DK: It's pepper.

Diddy: Really?

(Diddy puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth, to DK's surprise and curiosity. Diddy swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Diddy: Aaaah, haaaah... HAAAAAH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Diddy sneezes and blows himself around the room. DK puts his hands over his eyes as Diddy bounces around the room before returning to DK. He rubs his nose on his forefinger.)

DK: Gesundheit!

Diddy: (sniffles) Wow...

(DK pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Diddy.)

Diddy: Hey, DK! Throw me the pepper!

DK: Sure, little buddy!

(DK gives Diddy the spice shaker. Diddy shakes some pepper into his mouth and gives it back to DK.)

Diddy: Mmm!

(But then he starts to sneeze.)

Diddy: Aaah... Aaaaahhhhh... HAAAAAAH-- TCHOO!!!!

(Diddy sneezes and blows himself backwards. DK recoils and then Diddy returns.)

DK: Bless you, little guy!

(Diddy rubs his nose on his forefinger.)

Diddy: Phew, thanks.

DK: You know what? I think I'll try some of this pepper, too.

(He gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

DK: Huuuh... Aaaaaah... HAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOO!!!

(When DK releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Diddy recoils.)

Diddy: Whoa! Bless you, DK!

(DK returns to Diddy, rubbing his nose on his arm.)

DK: Ugh, thank you...

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)

Diddy: Doesn't taste like bananas, does it?

DK: Nope, but it's worth it to have some of this stuff with us in case of emergencies.

Diddy: Like what? (imagines making King K. Rool sneeze with pepper, then laughs to himself) Yeah, not wrong there!


End file.
